shit!
by slalalalala
Summary: Sungmin ketauan ngintip geng motor yang lagi beraksi? KYUMIN fanfic! gabisa bikin summary, just read it!


**Shit!**

Disclamer : mereka milik tuhan. Tapi ceritanya murni punya otak saya.

Gender : romance, friendship

Rated : T

Characters : kyuhyun, sungmin, and other members.

**Warn****ing** : yaoi, BL, shounen-ai, abal, OOC, EYD(ejaan yang dipaksakan), AU, miss TYPO(s), alur ngaco, humor gagal, dlll

Please leave this page if you don't like it!

.

.

"yak semua beres," ujar _namja_ berambut pirang sambil membalikan papan bertulisan '_open_' menjadi '_close_' itu. Ia bergegas keluar dari ruangan berkaca seraya mengunci pintunya.

"semoga tidak ada geng motor deh. Muka tampanku bisa ternodai nih. Hahaha," gumam _namja_ pirang menghilangkan stres. "tunggu aku kasur. papa akan pulang dan menidurimuuuu." Ia berjalan penuh semangat meninggalkan ruangan berkaca yang ternyata adalah sebuah _minimarket_ tempat kerjanya.

Selama perjalanan, angin terus berhembus kencang membuat _namja_ pirang itu sedikit mengigil dan mempercepat jalannya. Namun saat ia hendak melewati sebuah belokan ia melihat beberapa kelompok berbaju hitam lengkap dengan motor yang bertengger rapi di pinggir jalan sedang mengerubuni sesuatu.

"itu ngapain sih?" rasa penasaran _namja_ itu mendorongnya untuk lebih dekat lagi menuju segerombolan manusia berbaju hitam untuk bisa melihat siapa yang mereka kerubungi. Sangking penasarannya ia tidak menyadari bahwa tepat didepannya adalah batas dari trotoar hingga saat ia menginjakkan kakinya ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan..

'GUBRAAK'

"OOUCH" teriakan kerasnya menyadarkan beberapa manusia berbaju hitam dan berpaling kearahnya dengan muka penuh amarah. Merasa aura yang kurang bersahabat _namja _itu langsung berdiri hendak meninggalkan gerombolan hitam di depannya, " aa..aaku tidak apa-apa tenang saja. Aku hanya lewat dan akan pergi kok. Silahkan dilanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya. Selamat tinggal!" Ia mencoba lari dari para gerombolan itu. Namun berharap bisa tidur dikasur kesayangannya itu musnah karena salah satu gerombolan itu menarik kerah belakangnya hingga ia terjungkal jatuh. Naas, kepalanya terbentur jalan cukup keras hingga membuatnya tewas. Opps maksudnya pingsan.

"ck bawa orang itu juga dia. Merepotkan saja." ujar salah satu dari komplotan berbaju hitam itu. Setelah mengangkut _namja_ pirang dan satu orang lagi. Gerombolan hitam itu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya tadi.

"hnnn loh? Kok aku tidur dilantai? Mimpiku terlalu buruk kah," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "weits siapa kamu? Kenapa ada di kamarku hah?" _namja_ itu bangun dan berdiri menjauh dari tempatnya tadi bersemayang.

"heh ini bukan kamarmu bodoh." _namja_ satunya lagi memandang rendah. "ini tempat geng motor yang membawamu tadi"

"memangnya aku bisa percaya sama mahluk kayak kamu hah. Jangan harap! Kenapa ada dikamarku heh." ntah karna tadi ia dipukul agak keras sehingga beberapa saraf otaknya putus atau memang sudah idiot dari sananya, _namja_ itu tidak bisa membedakan antara kamarnya dan gudang kusam penuh sarang laba-laba. Atau mungkin.. keadaan kamarnya memang seperti gudang ini.

"ck bangun hey lihat sekelilingmu bodoh."

Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk _namja_ itu melihat-lihat ruangan yang ia kira kamarnya itu. Ia nyengir-nyegir sendiri akan kebodohannya tadi.

"aah aku ingat! Ternyata itu bukan mimpi yah? Eh..kenapa aku juga dibawa? siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu dibawa? Kenapa aku ikut dibawa? Kenapa aku tidak tidur dikasur tercintakuuu," teriaknya frustasi.

"ssh jangan terlalu berisik. Kalo mereka dengar nanti kita akan dibunuh," ucap _namja_ itu "dan namaku kyuhyun bukan kamu." Lanjutnya kesal.

"persetan dengan namamu! Kenapa aku ikut dibawa? Aku kan tidak bersalah. Mukaku tampan dan tidak berwajah kriminal sepertimu tapi kenapa ikut dibawaaaa." ucapnya seraya bernasis-nasis ria.

"karna dengan begonya kamu malah jatuh pas lagi ngintip aku, udahlah diam dan tenang. Siapa namamu?" kyuhyun mulai meredam amarahnya dan bersikap lebih dewasa pada mahluk berisik didepannya.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" jawabnya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangan kearah kyuhyun tentu kyuhyun menjabatnya dengan senang hati dan... 'KRETEK' tulang jari kyuhyun rasanya meminta pertolongan akan kerasnya genggaman tangan sungmin yang menekan tangannya dengan kyuhyun sangat kuat.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang hah aku manusia polos nan suci ini diculik geng motor cuman karna ketahuan mengintip kamu? Tidak ada yang lebih elit apa. Kasian kasurku kedinginan dirumah. Pikirkan perasaannya juga dong. Astaga!" lanjutnya marah seraya menekan tangan kyuhyun lebih kuat lagi.

"aww sakit bodoh lepaaas,"

"haha rasakan kekuatanku." bukannya melepaskan tangan kyuhyun. Sungmin malah menambah kekuatannya. Membuat kyuhyun naik pitam atas tidakan bodohnya itu.

"berhenti bersifat kekanak-kanakan dan lepaskan tanganku. Ini rumah _gangster_ bodoh!" mendengar bentakan kyuhyun, sungmin langsung melepaskan tangan malang kyuhyun. Bahkan lebih buruk lagi, sungmin jadi lebih murung dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi itu justru menuntungkan bagi kyuhyun. Karna suasana menjadi lebih tentram.

"kenapa kamu dibawa mereka?" sungmin angkat bicara setelah lama berdiam diri.

"apakah itu pertanyaan yang harus dijawab huh?" jawabnya sinis. Mungkin ia masih dendam dengan sungmin atas perlakuan bodohnya. Sungmin melirik kearah kyuhhyun sekilas lalu membalikan mukanya sebal. "cih! Sombong sekali kau"

Sunyi. Tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan duluan. Sungmin mencoba berjalan-jalan menghilangkan rasa bosan sekalian mencari jalan untuk kabur dari ruangan berukuran 8 x8 m itu.

"bos anak keluarga Cho itu sudah ada dirumah ini" ujar seseorang dibalik kegelapan malam.

"bagus. antarkan aku kesana" bosnya berdiri dan berjalan keluar diikuti beberapa orang lagi.

Kesunyian masih tercipta di ruangan yang diisi oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu. Udara yang kurang bersahabat makin menyeruak masuk kedalam ruangannya dan sukses membuat mereka mengigil. Belum lagi suasana ruangan besar itu gelap gulita membuat benda-benda disekitarnya terlihat horor.

' _tap..tap...tap'_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Karena sedikit takut Sungmin memberanikan diri menggeser tubuh mungilnya hingga dekat punggung Kyuhyun. "aku takut" bisiknya tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"haha..tenang, kau aman bersamaku"

Akibat perkataan Kyuhyun tadi, Sungmin merasakan pipinya memanas dan bibirnya sedikit menyunggikan senyum. Terbesit rasa bersalah karna telah memarahi Kyuhyun tadi. Namun perasaan senang tadi musnah setelah Sungmin mendengar seseorang membuka pintu gudang tempatnya berada.

"si..siapa?"

TBC

Yeeey fanfic _yaoi_ pertamaku terbit juga #tebarsungmin

Gimana? Aneh kah? Jelek kah? Maaf ye ane bingung selera readers tuh kaya gimana jadi di cut dulu sampe situ (kayak yang banyak aja viewersnya :p) oh ya fanficnya cuman twoshoot kok.

Trakhir, ane minta kritik saran yang membangung dong dari readers. Ane emang bukan manusia sempurna. Masih banyak kekurangannya jadi yah...

Mind to review guys?

V


End file.
